


Sleeping With A Friend

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Luke and Tye. Before Sean and Brayden. Before all of that there was a Tye and Brayden. It was brief and it never really meant much. But it happened, and this is that story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that randomly came to my mind one day. So I decided to run with it. Hope you enjoy!

 

Tye was never shy to admit the way that he felt. Well at least when it came to the romantic side of his life. He wasn’t afraid to let someone know how he felt about them. It was just something that came easy to him. And that’s why he liked Brayden. With him, it was never complicated. It was just the two of them having fun.

“Hey Tye.” Brayden slid across the bench into the spot that was right next to Tye. A smile came onto Tye’s face.

“Hey Brayden, what’s up?” Another thing that Tye enjoyed was that Brayden liked physical contact. Whenever he would talk to Tye, he would either have his hand on his shoulder, on his thigh, etc. And that’s exactly what was happening as Brayden wrapped a hand around his arm.

“You doing anything tonight? I thought we could...hang out.” Tye knew exactly what Brayden meant by hang out. Their attraction to each other had been obvious from the start. And neither one had done much to hide it anyway. There had always been eye contact that lasted just long enough, seemingly innocent touches and the dialogue between the two always had an edge to it that was more than just friendship. And that was what was so perfect about it.

“You know I’m up for that.” Brayden looked quickly around the locker-room, making sure no one was looking before he captured Tye’s lips in a quick and sloppy kiss. A kiss that had meaning to it. A kiss that previewed the events that would take place later on. And it was over as quickly as it started. Brayden walked back over to his stall, leaving Tye wanting more. More that he would be sure to get later.

Another great thing about this thing with Brayden was that he didn’t have to impress him. There was no dressing up or buying him things. All he had to make sure of was that he had plenty of supplies for their...extra curricular activities. And he was definitely stocked up on those.

* * *

 

Tye was in the middle of putting his gear away when he heard the knock on the door. He finished putting his stuff away before going to open it. Brayden appeared on the other side.

“You know you can just walk in. You’ve been here enough to do that.” Brayden laughed as they walked over towards the couch.

“I just feel weird about walking into a house that isn’t mine.”

“Well I know what we can do that’s not weird.” Tye grabbed Brayden by the shirt and drug him in for a kiss. There was nothing innocent about this kiss either. It was just as sloppy and uncoordinated as usually. Soon enough Brayden pushed Tye down so he was lying with his back on the couch. He then hovered over him.

“Yeah I think this might work for me.” He leaned back down to kiss Tye. With his lips occupied, Brayden used his hands to work the shirt up Tye’s body. Pulling away to pull the shirt off of Tye, Brayden than attached his lips to Tye’s neck. Moans escaped Tye’s mouth as Brayden moved his lips to the sensitive spot on his neck. Tye got his focus back enough to run his hands underneath Brayden’s shirt. He felt the muscles contract as he ran his hands over them. As his hands moved higher, he brought the shirt with them. Brayden lifted his head up to bring the shirt over his body and threw it somewhere on the floor. The temperature in the room seemed to increase even more as both of their chests were now exposed.

“What do you say we take this upstairs?” A smirk appeared on Brayden’s face as he lifted himself of the couch. Extending a hand out, he helped Tye up and led him up the stairs and towards the bedroom that he had become very familiar with. Once in the room, Tye took control by pushing Brayden’s body onto the bed. “Enough playing around, time to get to business.”

“Normally I would make fun of you for using that phrase. But something tells me this isn’t the right moment.” And he was definitely right about that. Tye did get to business quickly by stripping Brayden of his pants. His boxers soon followed. Tye then moved his body down the bed until he was even with Brayden’s dick.

“I think I can take care of this.” Again with the dorky comments. Although if they came at times like this, Brayden could get used to it. Especially when it led to Tye’s hand grabbing his dick and giving it a couple of strokes. “Looks like I’m gonna have to get you ready.” That could only mean one thing. Tye momentarily got off the bed so he could reach something in the drawer next to it.

“You would have it in the desk right next to the bed.” Tye pretended not to hear Brayden as he grabbed the supplies he would need and climbed back onto the bed.

“I wouldn’t be saying anything right now with what I’m about to do.” Brayden opened his mouth to comment back but Tye brought a finger up to his lips. “Just let me show you a good time.” Was Tye serious with these comments? Brayden wasn’t complaining though when Tye brought his mouth down to his dick. They hadn’t been doing this for long, but somehow Tye knew exactly what left Brayden begging for more. Tye used to hand to stroke what wasn’t currently in his mouth. He had Brayden moaning for dear life at this point. Tye suddenly pulled over, much to Brayden’s dismay.

“You want to tell me why you stopped? I was quite enjoying that.” Tye almost wanted to laugh at how gone Brayden was right now.

“Trust me, you’ll see why in a minute.” Tye picked up the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. Tye connected his eyes with Brayden’s and watched as they grew darker when he pushed one finger in. He kept their eyes locked as he worked his finger in and out. He then pushed another one in when he met less resistance. Keeping his eyes locked on Tye was beginning to become a hard task for Brayden. Especially when Tye crooked his fingers and hit that spot inside of him that almost made him come out of his own body. At this point, Brayden was thrusting his hips in time with Tye’s fingers. Tye pulled his fingers out and went to grab the foil package that was on the bed. Before he could grab it, Brayden moved his hand to take it.

“Why don’t you let me take care of that for you?” Brayden picked up the condom and ripped open the package. He then took it and rolled it on Tye’s dick. He took his time, making sure to slowly run his hands down Tye’s shaft. A few quiet moans came out of Tye’s mouth.

“You are such a tease.” Brayden smirked at that, which Tye decided to wipe off his face by grabbing his face and kissing him. While he had Brayden otherwise occupied, Tye took the opportunity to push his dick inside of Brayden. Clearly not expecting it, Brayden pulled away to let out a loud moan. “Two can play at this game.”

“I hate you.” Tye increased the speed of his thrusts, enticing more moans to come out of Brayden’s mouth.

“Are you sure? Because it sure doesn’t sound like it.” Tye received the finger in response. That just made him speed up his thrusts even more. He had Brayden reduced to all moans at this point. Tye pulled out at one point, to which Brayden was about to say something, until Tye practically slammed back in. The impact forced Brayden’s back to arch off the bed.

“Fuck Tye, when did you get so good at this?” Tye smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Brayden didn’t want to mention that he actually did know. That was a conversation for another time and place. Right now he was more focused on the pleasure building inside of him. His shallow breath and moans must have been a clue to Tye because he angled his body so he was hitting that spot inside of Brayden thrust after thrust.

“Oh god...Tye…” Tye brought his hand up to Brayden’s dick.. He could quickly feel his release approaching. A couple of quick strokes and Brayden’s orgasm hit him hard. Tye leaned up to kiss him, swallowing his moans as he stroked him through his orgasm. Brayden had to pull away after a minute to breathe. Tye then pulled out of Brayden, throwing the condom off to stroke at his own dick. Brayden would help, but he was pretty out of it at this point. He did put a hand on Tye’s arm, running it up and down. “Come on Tye, let go for me.” Tye quickly fastened his strokes . Not too much after, he let out a particularly loud moan, shooting out all over his own hand and Brayden’s chest.

“God I hate you for that. You know what that does to me.” Brayden laughed as he leaned up to kiss Tye.

“Why do you think I said it then?” Tye wished he could smack the smirk of Brayden’s face. He then looked down, an idea forming in his head. With a smirk of his own, he ran his tongue over Brayden’s chest, making sure to lick everything up. He then brought his mouth up to kiss Brayden. Brayden could taste Tye on his lips and he had to admit that it was kind of hot.

“So what do you have to say now?” Brayden shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

“I don’t even know honestly. Just that I would love to do that again.” Tye laughed as Brayden flipped their positions, kissing him to shut him up for good. 


End file.
